pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodbath
e The Bloodbath is one of the more gruesome bosses in the game Pikmin:The After Years. It has two forms. Attacks In its first form, it appears as a bloody red eye that floats around the room. Its only attack is ramming into your Pikmin in an attempt to attack them. In its first form, Bloodbath can only deflower your Pikmin. After its health is depleted to zero, it'll seemingly disappear into Dark Matter. It will then reappear in a much stronger form. Its eye will be in the middle of a purple and black ghost-like body covered in veins. It has two disembodied hands that it attacks with. The hands will slash at your Pikmin. If a Pikmin is slashed by one of its hands, it will be cut in half and die. Its main attack is firing stars that will explode on contact, killing any Pikmin in the radius. The radius though is smaller than that of a Bomb-Rock. When its health has been depleted by 1/4, it will start to occasionally release blood from its veins. The blood will then transform into Bloodlexes. After its health has been depleted by half, its eye will start glowing yellow. When it does, run for your life as it will be firing a deadly laser. It will instantly kill Pikmin that come in contact with it and deplete 1/4 of the current captain's health. After you've obtained the Reflector however, you can reflec its laser back at, stunning it for a few seconds. After its laser attack though, it is open for attack as it need to recharge. Note: If you use the Reflector against its laser attack, it will immediately go to its next attack insead of recharging. The only way to harm the Bloodbath is by attacking its eye. How to Kill As mentioned above, the only way to harm the beast is by throwing Pikmin at its eye. Unfortunately, it is to high for Purple Pikmin to reach, making this an even longer and harder battle than usual. When its veins grow blue, call back your Pikmin as it is about to close its eye, instantly killing Pikmin still attached to it. Evade every attack and repeat the process. After its defeat, its eyeball will gruesomely rip apart from its body and the body and hands will disintigrate into Dark Matter. Its eye can be carried back for 50 seeds! Trivia *Later in the game, it is revealed that Bloodbath was one of three soldiers commanded by Zero Two, the other two being the Smoky Progg and the Dark Matter Warrior. *Bloodbath is the younger brother of Zero Two and the son of Dark Virus, the final boss of the game. *The only way to refight Bloodbath is by beating the game. *Though in Rememberance Ravine all the bosses previously fought reappear, Bloodbath, the Smoky Progg, and Dark Matter Warrior don't. *Though in Galactic Warpzone all the bosses previously fought reappear as a dark version, Bloodbath, the Smoky Progg, and Dark Matter Warrior appear in the same way they looked when you first fought them because they have already been influenced by Dark Matter. *The more you attack the eye in the 2nd form, the more gruesome it looks, as it gets more sloppy and starts kinda turning into a grayish greenish color, some blood leaks from the eye aswell. -- Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Secluded cemetary